A Walk Through the Void
by TsunamiWolf
Summary: Sequel to "A Misleading Effect", the Ghost crew si ready to take a break from all the weirdness. While entering hyperspace, a weird light consumes them. Waking up in a completely white void, they try to find a way out, and an answer to all their questions. Meanwhile Ezra is trying to figure out what happened at the facility and what his visions mean.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ezra's P.O.V.

"Ezra, we need to talk", said Sabine walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Sabine, what about?", I said, finishing my breakfast.

"About something that I lost in my room. Could you help me?", she said staring at me.

What could she have lost? Hera's box. I returned Hera's box.

"Oh, right. Lets go", I said standing up and following Sabine out.

We entered her room and she immediately went into a confused rant.

"I swear we hid it here Ezra, do you think she knows? Maybe Chopper found it", she continued.

"Calm down, I took it back", I started. Instant regret is creeping up my back, "I saw Chopper looking for something and he went through my room, so I took the box back before he could find it".

I've been lying a lot recently.

"And you didn't tell me?!", she exclaimed.

"I hadn't had a chance to tell you yet", I said. She glared at me for a second before sighing.

"Well now we have to sneak back in to get it back", she said.

"Or we leave it alone, we've seen everything we could and we can't read the book. There's nothing left to analyze", I said. Hopefully she'll drop this.

"We could look up different languages and see if one of them matched up, and what about the comm link? We don't know why she kept that", she said.

Oh force.

"Umm, sorry but I'm not sneaking back in. We stole it once, I'm not doing it again", I said, "I'd feel too guilty".

Sabine stayed quiet, probably looking for a way to convince me to help her again.

"Meeting in the common room", said Hera through the intercom.

"Guess we better leave", I said, escaping the situation. I'll have to deal with that later.

I was the third to arrive to the common room, Hera and Chopper already being there. We waited for a few minutes for the rest of the crew to come. Hera was sitting down, pretending to be in worse condition than she actually was in.

Zeb was the last one to arrive and so the meeting officially started, as official as things could get now anyways.

"So I talked to the Rebellion and they want us to make sure there are no more Imperials in the area. After sending today's report we'll be leaving tomorrow and take a few days to rest, considering what happened yesterday, I think we all want to leave as soon as possible", Hera explained.

"Did you tell them about the lab?", asked Kanan.

"No, I just told them their base burned down", she answered, "I don't think anyone should have the weapon plans they had, they are too dangerous".

"But don't you think it could help us defeat the Empire?", said Sabine.

"Hera's right. Those weapons, in anyones hands, can be extremely dangerous", said Kanan.

Sabine sighed and didn't say anything else.

"What will we do today? Are we going back to the lab?", asked Zeb.

"I will go back to the lab to check on any Imperials. You will go to the town and check there. I doubt they'd go into the forest and if they did, they won't last long", said Hera.

"You're in no condition to go to the base, much less alone", started Kanan, "Zeb and I will go check the base. You, Sabine and Ezra can go to the town, it'll be safer and it's not that far away".

I look at Hera and she seems to be planning something in her head.

"Fine, we'll go with your plan Kanan. We leave in half an hour", said Hera. Weird, she usually argues more when a plan is changed. She's sneaking off.

Everyone leaves except for Hera, Chopper and I, "So your sneaking off to the lab?", I asked her.

She smirked at me, "What else would I do? I have to see it with my own eyes", she answered.

"How will you get away from Sabine?", I asked her.

"We'll split up so we can search a wider area. I hope your fine going on your own", she said.

Perfect, I can do some investigating in town now.

"Don't worry, I'll help you keep up this charade if you forgive me for sneaking into your room", I answered.

She smiled and nodded, "We'll talk about that later".

I nodded and stood up to go to my room. Once I make it there I get on my bed and open my backpack, I need to take Hera's file and talk to Katalia, maybe she can answer some of my questions.

"Time to leave kid", said Zeb, walking outside.

I grab the file that said 'Test #105' and place it in my vest. Time to get some answers.

—

Sabine and I already went to check our respective areas of town and were going to meet at the center in a few hours. Hera sneaked off to the lab a while ago too, so I guess it's time to ask around for a Katalia.

I saw the purple haired woman we saw two days ago, giving her back to me. Maybe I should try asking her, hopefully she won't be rude this time.

"Excuse me, do you know a Katalia?", I asked tapping her shoulder.

She turned around sharply to look at me, "Who's asking?".

"Ezra, I'm a friend of Hera's", I said. Did I get lucky?

"Come with me", she said. I reluctantly follow her and wish I could use the force. Just a few more hours and it'll be back Ezra.

We walk into a house and she sits down on a couch, telling me to sit in the chair in front of her.

"So Ezra, you know Hera? What do you know about her, situation here?", she asked. I'm assuming she's Katalia.

"I know she wants me to talk to Katalia", I answered, trying to make sure I was talking to the right person.

"Yes, I'm Katalia, Pia and Onive trusted me with their lives, now what do you need?", said Katalia.

"Pia and Onive? You know them?!", I exclaimed remembering my encounter with Hera's security system.

"Well you already know Onive, I can't say anything about Pia since you might not know her", she explained.

I know Onive? Who could she be? I certainly don't know any little girls with red hair. Or anyone older in fact.

"Now, Hera sent you so, what does she need?", she asked concerned.

Time to lie…

"She just told me to come here. She left somewhere, she didn't say where", I said as confused as I could act.

"Well, she probably went to finally burn down the lab", she said under her breath.

"The lab? What lab?", I asked. Of course it must be the one that burned down yesterday.

"There's a lab a few clicks away from here, no one has ever seen it except for Pia and Hera. Consequently I don't know much about it", she started.

"No one actually knows about it except for me, and that's just because I met Pia and Hera when they escaped. At first, they just told me they were off-worlders that didn't have any money and needed a place to stay, but the next day strange things started to happen and I knew there was more to their story", she said.

"What strange things?", I asked. Finally, some new information.

"First, I saw things moving through the air. Figured they were Jedi in hiding and decided not to ask questions, but then they'd start appearing and disappearing out of nowhere, what seemed like they could generate electricity and at one point I saw one sticking to the ceiling", she explained shaking her head.

I stared in awe. This isn't exactly the most normal things for a force user.

"Eventually they told me the truth about the lab and how they had these powers they couldn't control, some they didn't realize they had", she said, "They stayed half a year with me while they figured out how to get off this rock and somewhere more isolated. They spent their days scouting the area, helping around the house and even writing a book!".

A book? It must be the one in the box!

"What was this book about?", I asked.

"I don't know, it was written in their own language, I never learned to read it. Anyways they eventually left on a ship they found in the old lab once the Empire left", she said.

"Why did the Empire leave?", I interrupted curiously.

Taken a bit by surprise she answered, "They were only here for experimenting, so when the lab closed down, they left".

"Why did the lab shut down?", I asked.

"According to Hera, they weren't delivering results and it was costing the Empire. I think there must've been more, but I didn't even know the lab existed! Another factor could be running out of test subjects. According to Pia, they were the only people left other than Imperials", she explained.

I nodded taking in the information. This does clear up some things, but I still don't understand how this all started. I'm particularly interested on how Hera got into the Rebellion, how Project Soldier started and where did Pia get her immortality. At least I'm assuming the 'anomaly' is Pia.

"Anyways, I've kept you long enough. Hera sent you here to look for Katalia, which means she needs your help with something", she said standing up to go look for something.

"Yes, is Katalia some kind of code name?", I asked. With something this secret it must be.

"Yes. My name is not actually Katalia", she said smiling and getting an old chest and handing it to me.

"In here is what you need. I suggest you don't open it until you're somewhere private, it's not supposed to be a well known fact", she said winking.

"Thank you Not-Katalia. I'll do exactly that then", I said, "Thank you for your help. Do you know what's in here?".

"Yes, though I'm not sure what it's for", she said, "Tell Hera hi if you see her again. Good luck!"

Should I be worried?, "Thanks", I said carrying the chest outside.

Now, if Hera meant for me to get this in an emergency, she doesn't want me to have this now. So I should hide it in my room without anyone knowing, something tells me I shouldn't show Sabine.

Maybe I can go and get back without anyone finding out. But what if it fails? I need to make up a good excuse, and try to make sure Chopper doesn't tell Hera.

I start walking towards the ship, maybe I'll think of something once I'm there.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy the sequel to the sequel of my weird imagination. Feel free to leave a review.**

**Have a great day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Eventually Sabine joined me on the ship after checking her side of the town.

"How did you get back here so quickly?", she asked.

"I could sense there were no Imperials, so it was fairly easy to check the perimeter without a second doubt", I explained.

She nodded and sighed, "Where is Hera?", she asked.

"I'm right here", Hera said walking in. She's like one of the ghosts, she just appears out of nowhere.

"Hera! How come you took so long?", asked Sabine.

Hera looked at me and then back at Sabine, "I took some time walking around, with my blaster injury, I am only so quick", she answered.

"Ezra, can you help me in the cockpit?", Hera asked.

"Sure Hera!", I answered, following Hera to the cockpit.

Sabine stayed behind, probably confused at the short exchange. Either way she stayed behind, not pursuing us further.

"So, what do you want to talk about?", I asked her.

"I just need to talk to someone", she said.

"Why don't you wait for Kanan? No offense, just curious", I said curious.

"Because Kanan doesn't know about me and the lab", she said sighing.

"How was the lab?", I asked.

"Completely burned down, fortunately. Maybe the occasional nightmares of that place will finally stop", she said relieved.

"I sense there is something concerning you", I said.

"Yes, the files had to be burned down by hand and some of them were missing", she started.

Oh no, I can't tell her i have them, can I?

"And if someone took them, people could be in serious danger if someone tried to replicate it. I don't want anyone else to go through what I did", she continued, rubbing her arm.

Maybe I should tell her…

"What if the papers were burned down in the big fire?", I asked hopeful.

"No. They were in special fire-proof cabinets, there is no way it didn't survive", she answered looking concerned.

"I'm sure they'll turn up somewhere", I said unsure, "We should probably wait for Kanan and Zeb"

"How did you get along with Nyx?", she asked suddenly. She's obviously bothered.

I sat down on the copilots seat and smiled softly, "Pretty well. Was he the guy we met on our little time traveling trip?", I asked.

"You bet. I never really met him, only heard of him in stories told to me", she answered.

"If you don't mind, what happened in the lab?", I asked carefully.

She sighed and sat down, "I arrived when I was twelve. I had taken the Ghost from Ryloth, trying to fight the Empire from a young age. I had taken Chopper with me, so he also got caught. I landed on this planet to rest.

We were out on the town for supplies when we got caught. No one even knew I was gone, so I had no one looking for me.

When I woke up in the lab, I was tied to a table, a bunch of needles sticking to my body. I was having blood injected into me, a bunch of medicine being forced down my throat. Then I was taken to a completely white room, where I met the anomaly, Pia.

She was in a corner, in the fatal position. At first she didn't want to get attached to me, fearing she would lose me. After a week or so, she started to warm up to me, seeing that I had survived longer than anyone else", she started to tear up.

"We were the only ones to survive. We felt guilty and tried to come back, but we were afraid", she said.

"It's alright Hera, it's not your fault this happened", I said, trying to make her feel better.

"But we didn't help them sooner. They suffered for years, because we were afraid", she said.

"No one has gone through what you have, you shouldn't feel bad about what happened", I tried to reason, "You survived the impossible and kept your promise. That's amazing".

She looked at the floor sadly, "I think I'm going to go rest now", she said.

I nodded and followed her out. I turned to go to my room, figuring Sabine was in hers and Hera going to her own.

Sitting on my bed as the door closes, I take out my backpack and open it up, taking a deep breath and relaxing.

I grab the first file inside. 'Test #105'

I open it and see a picture of a young Hera with a bunch of notes underneath.

Age, blood type, species, gender, and a bunch of other details.

I turn to the nest page and see the first procedure.

'As we've done with past experiments, after analyzing the blood samples, we have injected the anomaly's blood in hopes of replicating it's healing abilities', I started reading.

I started to hear footsteps outside, so I quickly stuff the papers in my backpack and reside it.

"Hi kid", said Zeb coming in. Great! I was just starting to read!

"Hi Zeb. How was the lab?", I asked naively.

"Completely burned down", he replied tiredly.

"I assume you're tired", I said.

"What makes you say that?", he said sarcastically, "Anyways, Kanan is piloting the Ghost tonight, said we need a small break to recover from, everything".

"What about the Rebellion?", I asked.

"They're arriving already, which means we can leave", he explained.

"And Hera is ok with Kanan flying her ship?", I asked skeptically.

"Not sure, but I don't think Kanan will let her out of her room for a while until she heals. It was surprising that she even left the ship today", he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, not that he could see that, "Hopefully she'll get better soon", I said.

"Night kid", Zeb abruptly said annoyed.

"Night Zeb", I answered rolling my eyes and deciding to go to sleep too. Hopefully I'll be able to read these reports someday! I also need too figure out what Not-Katalia gave me.

The more clues I gather, the less pieces I have put together, though it's mostly from lack of time.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and appreciate the strangeness of it all, it's just starting. We're not even in a void yet. Feel free to leave a review!**

**Have a great day! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up as usual, going to the kitchen to eat some breakfast.

"I'm fine Kanan", I heard Hera say.

I peek into the kitchen and see her sitting down, Kanan looking at her with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hera, you're hurt! You should be resting. A blaster wound is no small thing", said Kanan.

"At least let me walk around the ship. May I remind you I'm the captain here", she said smirking.

"You may be the captain, but I'm the leader", responded Kanan, "And as the leader I order you two rest in your room".

"At least let me go to the cockpit for a bit. Looking at the stars run past us relaxes me", she said.

He sighed and nodded, "Alright. You can go check out the cockpit and then go straight to bed".

I chuckled. They're totally together.

I went into the kitchen as they were heading out and picked up some fruit for starters and took a bite out of it.

My enjoyment didn't last long as I felt a disturbance in the force coming from the cockpit.

I ran in alarm, hoping it wasn't an emergency. Karan ran past me in the opposite direction, paying me no mind.

This must be bad.

I ran inside and saw Hera rubbing her head and sitting down on the floor, "What's wrong?", I asked, rushing to her side.

She force pushed me away and out of the cockpit as a white light started to engulf the Ghost, before making me pass out.

—

"Where are we?", I asked standing up.

I looked around to see my crew on the floor knocked out on the floor and nothing else. It was completely white.

Did we make it into Hera's lock? Not likely.

Kanan started to stir and started to stand up, "What is going on?", he asked.

"Well for once, I woke up before everyone else", I said, "But other than that, I can't say for myself"

Kanan widened his eyes, "I can see?", he asked.

I stared at him, "You can see?!", I exclaimed, "Am I in a dream?", I said to myself looking around.

"Where's Hera?", he said suddenly.

"Maybe she started walking and got lost in all the white?", I reasoned.

"Ugh, what's going on?", I heard Sabine say from the floor, as she slowly stood up.

"We should stop doing this", she said once she was completely standing up.

"Agree", I said.

I sensed something strange and looked at Kanan, who looked like he was about to collapse out of shock.

I think I'd also be shocked if I could suddenly see again, my love was gone, and all of my surroundings were completely white.

"You're not overwhelmed?", I asked Sabine.

"Not really, after waking up in a red room, this doesn't feel much different", she answered.

"Except this time, we're completely alone", I answered.

"Kanan, are you alright?", Sabine asked once she realized he was conscious too.

"I'm fine", he stated, composing himself.

Zeb suddenly woke up and finally, we were all awake.

"You look stunned, and your eyes don't look hazy anymore", explained Sabine, examining Kanan from a distance.

"He can see again", I said, to Zeb's and Sabine's shock.

"How?!", Zen said.

"We're not sure", Kanan said, "But then again, we don't know where we are exactly"

"Maybe we should explore! We were on the Ghost when we blacked out, at least I was, so maybe we stumbled on a black hole", I said skeptically.

This reminds me of the time I woke up in the lock, it has to be! The room was completely white and it's the only explanation, we were on the ship. I'm just hoping Demetrious, Pia or Onive appear and help us.

"A black hole? A black hole can't just appear out of nowhere!", exclaimed Sabine.

"Hmm, maybe we were captured and can't remember", reasoned Zeb.

I looked at Kanan and he was concentrating, maybe reaching into the force. Reaching into the force…

Meditate! I should try to meditate.

I sat down and crossed my legs.

"What are you doing Ezra?", said Sabinea as I submerged myself into the force.

All I saw was black, a nothingness that I just fell deeper into. I started searching around, trying to find some kind of color.

'What are they doing here?', I heard a woman say, 'They might mess things up!'.

'Maybe they hitched a ride', said a guy sarcastically.

'If you did this'-'It was an accident'

'We need to get them out of here! It's unnatural'

'Just like our two duplicates'

'That was the will of the force'

'And them being here isn't?'

They sure bicker a lot, don't they?

'If this doesn't work, the Universe will collapse'

'Good'

'Take this seriously brother! Everyone will die'

…

'I'm sending Evtly to hunt them down and get them out'

'We don't need her, I can do that. Let me have some fun! I haven't had that in a while'

'No! You're not messing with mortals again, it's what got us into this mess in the first place'

Hunt us down?! That isn't good…

'Someone's listening in', said the woman suddenly.

Surprised and slightly terrified, I try to pull out of my meditation. Apparently the force still wants to show me more.

I open my eyes and I'm in a garden. I look up at the sky and see that it's night. I feel uncomfortable as I reach out into the force, this place is full of darkness.

"Ow", I exclaim, as a drop of water falls on me. Acid?

As the rain picks up I run for cover until I run into a cave with a fire in the middle. I walk around, staring at some writing on the walls.

"You can't save everyone, it will destroy you", I read, "We are a part of you, you can no longer escape us, no matter the distance", read another wall, "You two were never meant to be here"

What could this mean?

I was suddenly taken to the streets of Corusant.

"Is it really you?", I heard someone say, shortly followed by a red lightsaber turning on.

"They need me on Mandalore! I have to help them", I heard from behind me.

I turned around and ran, trying to search for the people that were speaking.

"What about everything we've worked for?!"

"I just need you to know that I love you"

"Why are you leaving then? You're duty isn't to them!"

"It isn't to you either!"

The streets I was in then warped into an open field that smelled of blood and screamed of tragedy.

"It's the only way…", I heard someone else say.

Looking around I didn't see anyone. I started to walk forward, but tripped on something.

Standing up, I look down at what I tripped on, surprised to see two tombstones, one with blasters and the other one with lightsabers.

"We must disappear"

There were no names on the tombstones, the force must be trying to confuse me.

What am I even supposed to be piecing together? My vision started to warp again, great I can't even stay on one environment for five minutes before I change it.

This time I was back in the white room where I met Demetrious. Or in the room where I just woke up and my crew had decided to abandon me.

"You know, I always wanted to attack directly, no strategies no nothing. Just fight. That's what got me killed, you can't let that happen to you. There's no shame in retreating when you're ahead", I herd a voice say.

"You saved me, in a way", someone else said.

"I tried to escape in, cowardly ways, but that just ended up helping them. My best friend died at their hands and I had nothing to live for. You gave me a reason to live, even if at one point I was tired of it. Thank you"

"Don't lie. He was more than your best friend", a little girl answered.

"Maybe, but those stories will be told after we get out of here"

"Do you really think we can escape this place?"

"I know we will succeed, if we keep trying. It's not like they can kill us, ha"

After that last conversation I was pulled back into the darkness in which I was first in.

Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes to see I was, once again, in the white place, this time with my crew.

**A/N: And we're finally in the void people! Anyways, thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review.**

**Have a nice day! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes to see I was, once again, in the white place, this time with my crew.

"You were really concentrating kid, did you see anything?", asked Kanan.

"A few things, including that someone is coming to 'hunt us down' ", I quoted.

My crew exchanged worried looks and sighed.

"Do you know where we are?", asked Kanan.

I shook my head no, "I don't know where Hera is either. All I know is we have to go somewhere that's not here", I said.

Kanan sighed and started to pace around, "So much for a break", I heard Zeb tell Sabine.

I rolled my eyes. Might as well try to piece together what's going on according to my visions.

First we have the two entities that were talking, siblings. They were worried about something that could destroy the Universe. Could this be the Empire?

Next, they said we were brought by accident, so this could be a clue to something. Maybe they were meant to bring Hera and caught us by accident? But why do they need Hera?

Also, we need to escape from someone who is hunting us down, whether it's to kill us or just get us back to our ship, I'm not so sure.

Did Kanan try to reach out into the force?

"Kanan, have you sensed something here?", I asked him, making him stop pacing around.

"Only that this place is very strong in the force, almost abnormally strong. This doesn't feel like our galaxy", he answered confused.

Not our galaxy?

"Maybe we're dead", said Sabine.

I felt something in the force for a moment, "We need to get moving, something is coming our way and I don't think it's here to give us a warm welcome", I said, starting to walk in the opposite direction of where I felt the disturbance.

"Where are you going?", asked Sabine.

"Anywhere but here I guess", I answered, thankfully not walking into any white walls, "Maybe we'll run into something if we just keep walking"

I heard footsteps behind me, good, that means they're following me.

Now, what else did I see? Umm, visions of a dark place, no a cave! That said weird things. The only thing that's relevant right now is the, 'you're not supposed to be here' or something like that. It's related to us but I'm not sure if it's talking about us considering it wasn't the only vision I had.

Next was, was the Coruscant vision. The ally. What could it mean? It was a conflict between two people but, who? Maybe it was Nyx, he's the only person that I've seen recently that would have a direct connection with Coruscant and he was talking to his love? The anomaly, maybe.

It really doesn't help that the voices weren't recognizable and that I couldn't see anyone.

Didn't he say he was looking for his love? Maybe I'm looking at the anomaly's life? Maybe this is why they need Hera, they need to use the anomalies to save the Universe?

I feel like I need to write this down or else I'm going to forget everything in a few minutes.

Then what happened? Mandalore, Nyx's love wanted to go to Mandalore. Sabine might be able to help me with that. Then on Mandalore I saw two graves, one of a Jedi and one of a soldier. But Nyx's love can't die, so maybe I was seeing the graves through her eyes.

"Sabine", I said, turning around to look at her, "Were there any battles on Mandalore before the Empire rose to power?"

"Umm, yes. The siege of Mandalore, but I don't know much about it", she answered, confused at the sudden subject.

"Do you know if any Jedi fought in it?", I asked.

"No, not that I know anyways", she answered.

Hmm, that didn't really help. At all.

"Why do you ask?", she said, catching up to walk besides me.

"It's just something that came to me", I answered.

This still doesn't make sense.

What other clue do I have? The white room, there were two people talking, a young girl and another person. They're trying to escape, it must be Hera and the anomaly!

So what can I piece together from that?

"So, how was the lab? Did you find any survivors?", asked Sabine, interrupting my thoughts.

I was finally getting somewhere!

"No, just a bunch of burned down rooms, a few left-over cabinets and bodies", he answered.

"We didn't find the head scientist though, the one that brought us in", said Kanan, still mildly distracted.

"Kanan, do you want to stop for a moment?", I asked him concerned. This whole 'seeing again' might be freaking him out internally.

"No. We need to keep moving", he answered.

"So, not everything burned down?", asked Sabine.

"No, surprisingly. It looked like a really big fire from the remains", said Zeb.

"Maybe they were fireproof?", commented Sabine.

"Well, whatever was inside wasn't. Most of them were empty", answered Zeb.

Or someone stole them, who knows?

"Do you think the scientist will come look for us?", I asked, taking their focus off of the cabinets.

"Doubt it. The reason they caught us in the first place was because we were asking around for them and if anything, the Empire will be coming after us", said Kanan.

"So, nothing new?", said Sabine.

We fell into a comfortable silence again and kept walking, to somewhere.

I look around, we're definitely not inside the lock, we would've hit a wall by now. It could be something similar, a pocket dimension where time passes on differently. If so, we need to find out what we're here to do.

I sense a slight disturbance, coming from Kanan. I walk towards him, and pull him to side, still walking.

"Kanan, I can sense something's wrong with you", I said.

"It's nothing", he answered.

I rolled my eyes, "What's wrong? Take it from the guy who feels guilty about Malachor, it's better to speak you're mind when something is bothering you", I said patiently.

He sighed, "I'm thrown off by this place, it doesn't feel right", he started, "And seeing again, just when I was getting used to never seeing any of you again feels like my body betrayed me"

He's not telling me something.

"And that's the only thing that's bothering you?", I said.

No answer.

"It's alright to be worried about Hera, we all are", I told him.

He looked at the floor sadly, "I thought I lost her once, and by a miracle she survived. I'm not sure I'm ready to lose her again", he said.

"I'm sure she's fine. She survived a fatal gun wound, I'm sure she can survive anything that comes at her", I reassured him. She can literally survive anything that comes at her.

"But what if she's not here. She could be anywhere!", he exclaimed, "I can't help but be worried"

"Maybe she's still on the ship, where she's perfectly safe", I said, "With Chopper, but that's not necessarily good"

Kanan cracked a smile at that, "I suppose I should have more faith in her, but I still, she was hurt. If she is somewhere in this, void, she might be having difficulties getting around", he said.

If only he knew… wait I can actually make this reasonable.

"Maybe she isn't hurt! If you can see again, that could mean this place heals you injuries", I exclaimed excitedly.

"Now that you say that, your face isn't scratched anymore", pointed out Kanan.

I reach for my face and the usual bulge on my face where the scar used to be, where gone now.

"You're right!", I said.

"So do you think we're dead?", I asked Kanan, rejoining the rest of the crew. Meaning Sabine and Zeb.

"I'm not sure. We could've just crash landed on a planet made up entirely of white sand that just happened to fix my eyesight, your scars and has an extremely close connection to the force", said Kanan laughing nervously.

"I think we are", started Sabine, "I don't know about you guys, but I don't feel tired, hungry or thirsty at all, even though we have been walking for a while now", she explained.

She does make a good point.

"I didn't notice that, but it might just be that we're used to surviving in pretty bad conditions", I said.

"What about you Zeb? Do you think we're dead?", asked Sabine, ignoring my comment.

"I find it hard to believe, considering the next question would be what did we die from. But I doubt it, there would be more people around", he answered.

"Maybe we're being judged", said Sabine.

"Or we're in a conjoined coma", I added in, getting completely ignored.

"Or we're not dead", said Zeb.

"What if we were supposed to die but got caught in something in between, that being this place. Maybe Hera actually got where we were supposed to go and we ended up here by accident", Sabine continued to theorize.

"You got part of that right. We're not supposed to be here, that's why we're being hunted down"; I reminded her.

"Right. Hey, what's the last thing you guys remember?", asked Sabine, trying to make sense of the situation, "I was sketching in my room when I blacked out"

"I was napping. I just woke up here", said Zeb. To be expected.

I can't tell them Hera force pushed me away, can I? Nope! It's not my secret to tell.

"I entered the cockpit when a light flashed before my eyes", I said truthfully. At least partially.

"I was going to the Medical Bay", said Kanan.

"What if we're in a void in the Universe. Like a pocket where time doesn't pass", I said. Can't leave them completely in the dark.

"What makes you think that?", asked Sabine.

"Just a theory", I quickly dismissed.

I really miss Demetrious, Pia and Onive helping me out. Even if they're just programs.

Another disturbance was felt in the force, "Ezra, did you feel that?", asked Kanan.

"Yes. The hunter is getting closer", I said.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave a review.**

**Have a great day! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We started to move faster, hoping we would walk into a solution or an answer.

"So, where are we going? This threat is going to catch up to us eventually", asked Sabine.

"Not sure. Everything I see is white, white and more white", said Kanan.

Please be something around here, please be somewhere around here.

"Hello! Is anybody here?", I shouted into the nothingness.

"What are you doing Ezra?!", exclaimed Sabine.

"If anyone's here other than the hunter, they might be able to help us. I'm just trying different solutions", I explained.

If those siblings and hunter were here, who's to say someone else isn't here either? Those visions showed me different things.

That probably were from the past. Well that plan is busted.

"Or you're just going to make the hunter find us sooner", said Kanan.

That is also possibly true.

"Well, what do you want me to do?", I said, "This is all just so confusing!", I exclaimed.

"I know we've had a couple of rough days Ezra, but it's the will of the force", said Kanan.

Will of the force, what an excuse. We control the force, and he doesn't understand that this is much more complicated than just traveling back in time. That was a weird thought.

The ground starts to shake suddenly.

"What's going on?", asked Zeb as he fell to the floor.

I try to find something in the force, but it's like it found me. A screaming pain started going off in my head, not something I'd like to feel.

My feet gave out and I fell to the floor, feeling an even greater pain in my head.

The pain then stops and I slowly stand up, to a completely black area. Great, at least I could see better in a white environment.

I can't see anyone around me, so I'm alone again, "Hello? Anyone around here?", I shouted.

"Hi, yes! You asked for help?", I heard a familiar voice say.

"Um, yes, who are you?", I shouted into the darkness.

"Sorry, I can't hear you. I'll try to find another way to help you", said the voice.

"Wait, where am I?", I shouted.

But it was too late. Whoever had talked to me left. Just splendid.

I started to walk around, trying to find out where I was. The room started to slowly get lighter, and by lighter, I mean grey.

Is this another vision? Maybe I'll hear voices or see images in a few minutes.

"Hi again? I think you've gone crazy", said a young girl from behind me.

"Wow! Onive, you scared me", I said, turning around to find the little red haired girl behind me, "How did you get here?"

"I'm not sure. It could be a figment of your imagination, or we're just in a weird pocket Universe where anything is possible", she said.

I stared at her, confused, "It's the second one", she said.

"Oh, alright. And why are you here?", I asked.

"I'm not sure, I just appeared here. So, maybe we should talk", she answered, starting to walk in the direction where I had come from.

"Hey, I just came from there. It's pitch black", I said, starting to follow her.

"Things change. Something is telling me to come this way, we might find something different", she answered, not stopping for a second.

"Alright then, well, you were programmed, right?", I asked.

"I prefer designed, but yes", she said.

"Did Hera program you?", I asked.

"So you know. I was partially programmed by her, but she wanted to isolate herself from her new powers as much as possible. The anomaly programmed me for the most part", she answered, "Do you know who the anomaly is?"

"Um, no. I haven't had the chance to read her file yet", I answered.

"File?! You went to the facility? Was it burned down?", she asked excitedly.

"Yes to everything. We went there, I stole some files and Hera burnt down the building", I said.

"Hmm, they said they'd burn the files too, I guess they changed their minds", she started.

Right, she definitely knows about the files. 100%. Totally.

"But the good thing is she'll no longer hear the voices screaming at her. You know, the same voices you heard in the last test", she said.

Storing information for processing later…

"Where you based on Hera? From what I understand, she was fairly young when she first arrived", I asked. Maybe I can gain the information I couldn't get last time I saw her.

"You guess correctly. All three of us were based on someone, that's why we're less like automated programs and more like artificial intelligence. Everyone you saw was actually based on someone or something. They're just not as complex", she explained.

"Who are Demetrious and Pia then?", I asked, "And why Onive?"

"I think you can guess who Pia is, and Demetrious was someone very close to her who died in the lab. As for the names, I was un-creatively called Onive because I was test 105, one and five.

My friends, apparently already had those code names before they were brought to the lab", she said.

Interesting.

"Look we made it to the white area", said Onive suddenly.

I started to look around, instead go her, and realized we were not in the pitch black where I first appeared.

"The white area? Do you know where we are?", I asked.

"No. But I can tell you that what was once here, has been emptied", she said, "I told you things change"

She grinned at me when the world went black once again and I opened my eyes to see Zeb standing in front of me.

"Are you alright kid? You seemed to be concentrating on something there", he said.

I blinked a few times and saw that we were still in the void.

"Yeah, I had a vision. I think something was destroyed here. Something used to be here and now it disappeared", I said.

"Are you quoting your vision?", asked Kanan.

I nod, signaling I wasn't sure what it meant either.

"Well, we can dwell on that later. We need to keep moving now that the floor has stopped shaking. We don't want the hunter to get us", said Kanan.

Starting to walk again, I need to connect more dots, especially now that I had a chance to talk with Onive.

Hera wanted, no, wants to isolate herself from the powers she gained from the experiments. That might be what the pills were for, to control them better.

She could hear voices asking for help, hence why she got a headache when she woke up back in the facility.

The three A.I.s are based on real people. If Onive is based on Hera, Pia is more than likely a representation of the anomaly.

And if Pia is the anomaly, then Demetrious is probably Nyx, considering how he told me about their close relationship.

Not too bad Ezra, you're starting to figure things out.

Now, what does walking from black to white mean?

"Guys! Do you see that spot of brown over there", exclaimed Sabine, pointing to the distance.

Sure enough, a brown hole was starting to appear on the ground a few clicks ahead of us. Is this good or bad?

The force then trembled.

"Kanan di you?-", "Yes", he interrupted, "We need to go now"

I reached into the force, and I sensed that going into the hole was the right thing to do, "Everyone quick! We have to get to that spot of color!", I exclaimed, starting to run.

My crew then did the same until we were finally in front of it.

"Well, time to jump", I said, falling in.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

**Have a nice day! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Um, hello? You asked for help?", asked a man that was standing in front of us.

Once again on the floor, I stand up and take a good look at the man, "Nyx?", I asked.

"The one and only. What are you guys doing here?", he asked.

"We're not sure. We don't even know where we are", answered Kanan.

"Hmm, interesting. This is odd, unless… The doctor got to you!", exclaimed Nyx.

"Could you elaborate on that?", asked Kanan.

"Were you injected with something at the lab?", Nyx asked.

"How do you know about the lab?", asked Kanan.

Trying to solve this sooner, I intervened, "No we weren't, at least I think. After we left the planet a bright white light flashed and suddenly we woke up in a completely white, space", I explained.

"Was Hera with you?", he asked.

"No. We don't know where she is", I answered.

Nyx looked behind him and was concentrating on something.

"Ezra isn't he the same guy we saw in the past?", whispered Sabine.

"Pretty sure he is", I answered.

"The past? Oh right, the time travelers! No wonder you looked familiar", suddenly said Nyx. I guess he figured out whatever he was thinking.

"Um, Nyx. Could you tell us where we are?", asked Kanan.

"Right! You are currently in the land of the dead", he explained, "You just got stuck on what I creatively called 'The Void'. I actually got stuck there on my way here"

He started walking away, "Now follow me. We need to figure this out", he said.

We're dead? I guess that explains why Hera isn't here.

I start to follow him, and my crew didn't move, "Aren't you guys coming?", I asked.

"We're dead?", asked Sabine, shocked.

Right, it makes sense to be shocked, "Maybe not. We need to figure out why we were in the void first. We might not be death", I said.

"Ezra how can we possibly escape death? Face it, we somehow died", said Sabine.

"Actually, you might not be dead. It's not unheard of in the facility", said Nyx, coming back after realizing no one was following him.

"You were in the facility?", asked Zeb.

"Yes. I was one of the most successful test subjects. That is until I died and made everyone angry", Nyx said, "Now follow me if you want to find out what happened"

He started to walk away, and this time, we all followed him.

"So, do you know what the experiment is about?", asked Sabine.

"Didn't Hera or Ezra tell you already? They were trying to make you immortal, at least by wounds, the two successful test aren't exactly the oldest people in the world", he said.

"Ezra?! You knew about the lab?", exclaimed Sabine.

"Umm, yes?", I said lowly, "But only a few seconds before we all found out about it on the mission briefing"

Sabine started to glare at me. Whoops?

"Sorry Ezra. I thought Hera told all of you, not just you", said Nyx apologetically.

Does he not realize they don't know anything, "Nyx I think you shouldn't say anything", I said.

"Ezra, what did Hera know?", asked Kanan. Well, I'm dead, if I'm not dead already.

"So they don't know anything?", asked Nyx. I just nodded, afraid of what would happen.

"Hera didn't want anyone to know. But I guess this is one way to find out", I said awkwardly.

"What exactly didn't Hera want us to know?", asked Kanan.

"It's not our secret to tell", I answered, repeating what Nyx had told me.

"Psh, we're in the land of the dead. It's the biggest mount of knowledge in the Universe. At least when it comes to people's history. It's the place to find out about everyones secrets", said Nyx.

He's not helping. He's not helping at all.

"So, how do we find out about what Ezra and Hera are hiding?" said Sabine, giving me another glare.

"Simple. We just have to find her grave", Nyx answered.

"So she's dead?!", exclaimed Kanan. Poor master, he's probably going through a lot of emotions right now.

"Grave? How would that work?", I asked, ignoring Kanan. Seriously, Hera can't die.

"Everyone has a grave made since they are born. It gets 'filled' with dirt once you're dead", explained Nyx.

"Is that where you're taking us?", I asked.

"Yes. Now be quiet, we're making it to the city, we don't want anyone to interrupt us. Everyone loves to gossip here", said Nyx, pulling up a hood I hadn't realized he had.

We walk through an arch and the area was suddenly filled with people, all of them being different species.

There was an awful lot of noise here, with everyone talking excitedly and roaming around happily.

We all just walked through the crowd, making sure not to lose Nyx in the crowd.

We were nearing another arch, which I assume would take us to the graves. I guess it would be a graveyard then.

"Hey Nyx!", I heard someone scream excitedly, "Don't pretend you can't hear me, I know you recognize my voice"

Nyx sighed in frustration and started to walk faster. The crowd started to quiet down, before starting to chase us.

"You're the guy! Could you do me a favor?", was heard all around us.

Nyx picked up the pace until he was running away very quickly, "Don't fall behind you won't be able to get in if you do", he said.

We crossed the arch and threw something at the door. The entrance darkened and we could only hear people pounding on it.

"What happened back there?", asked Zeb.

"I'm pretty famous around here. Annoyingly so", answered Nyx, going to a was and pressing some tiles.

I looked around and we were in a dark blue room, with a woman in the corner.

"I find it hard to believe you have fans", she said, "Now a bunch of people trying to kill you, that I can believe"

"Tera?", Nyx said, looking at the woman, "How did you get here before us? You were behind us when you gave my position away!", he said, getting a bit frustrated.

"I have my tricks. When did you die?", she answered.

Nyx rolled his eyes and went back to the wall, "Some years ago. It wasn't the best of experiences", he answered, "When did you die?"

"A few days ago, and you weren't here. So I ask again, when did you die?", she asked.

Who is she?

"Who are you exactly?", asked Sabine.

'Tera' ignored us and instead stared at Nyx.

"Where were you these last few years! You left without saying anything", Tera said angrily.

Did Nyx leave her for the anomaly?

"Were you two dating?", I asked.

"What?! No!", Nyx and Tera exclaimed at the same time.

"Ew, I'm his best friend and roommate, at least before he suddenly disappeared off the face of the Universe!", said Tera.

So that's a no on the possible love drama, alright then.

"I will explain later. For now I need to help these people figure out why they're here", Nyx explained, finally finishing what he was doing on the wall.

"Figure out that they're dead? You must be so bored to do that", Tera answered.

The wall started to open up, "This way. And the situation is more complicated than you think Tera. If you had gone with me to the shop that day, you would understand", Nyx said.

We walked into the new area, a fairly wide hall of sorts that was lined with graves on both sides, some filled, others empty. The area was well lit and was beautifully decorated with flowers and candles. Definitely a fire hazard.

"Oh really? What happened then?", asked Tera, catching up and walking besides Nyx.

"I was captured by the Empire. I wasn't able to escape them until the day I died", Nyx said.

"Hmm, what are you hiding?", said Tera, stepping in front of Nyx.

"It's like watching a RomCom", whispered Sabine, making me chuckle.

"What do you mean Tera?", asked Nyx, going around her, still walking.

"I've always been able to tell when you lie", she answered, rolling her eyes.

"So Ezra, you guys called for help, why?", Nyx asked, changing the subject.

"Maybe because we appeared in a void without explanation", answered Zeb.

"Oh, I didn't know you're name was Ezra", answered Nyx.

Hiding a chuckle, I answered, "I saw a vision of someone saying they were going to hunt us down and get us out. They seemed to be siblings arguing"

"Siblings? Did you see them?", asked Nyx, surprised.

"No, I didn't see them. Do you know them?", I asked.

"No, but a friend told me about them", he answered.

"Is your friend the anomaly?", I asked.

"What anomaly?", asked Kanan and Tera. Strange coincidence.

"Um, yes Ezra, it was the anomaly", Nyx answered awkwardly.

"An anomaly in your life? Could this possibly be our dear friend Ahsoka?", teased Tera.

"Shut up Tera! Even in death you must tease me about this!", exclaimed Nyx annoyed.

Ahsoka is the anomaly.

"Please, the love of your life being an ex-jedi is an anomaly, admit it. The fact it took you so long to realize that is still funny", Tera said.

Nyx and Ahsoka together. Nyx's love is the anomaly. So Ahsoka is the anomaly. I didn't kill her! At least I have a victory.

"You knew Ahsoka too?", asked Kanan.

"Yeah, she was a friend of mine. Nyx, how do you know these people?", said Tera.

"I promise I'll explain later. The problem is that explaining things will reveal secrets that aren't mine to tell", said Nyx frustrated.

"Ahsoka is the anomaly, isn't she?", I said. Maybe this way he'll start providing more useful information.

"Yes, she is. We were captured at the same time", he said lowly, "I'll tell you about it later Tera"

"You found Ahsoka and didn't tell me?!", exclaimed Tera ignoring him.

"We're here", said Nyx, stopping at a grave.

**A/N: Yay Tera is here to cause havoc! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to leave a review.**

**Have a nice day! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I looked at the grave were Nyx stopped and saw it was mine, "This is oddly disturbing", I said.

"Touch it. Then we just need to go back to just before you arrived at the void", Nyx explained.

We did as he said and were transported to the ship, were I was walking to the cockpit.

"Pause simulation!", shouted Nyx and the image froze. He is definitely Demetrious, even though I have no idea why he would choose such a strange name.

"Where are we?", asked Zeb. I feel like I've heard that many times these past few days.

"We are in a simulation of Ezra's life so far. We are witnessing what happened to him from a third person view. It's part of the reason why everyone here is always gossiping", explained Nyx.

"This is, confusing", said Kanan, "Is this the force's doing?"

"Yes. I get why it might be confusing to you, starting with getting back your sight", answered Nyx.

"How did that happen?", asked Kanan. Yep, Kanan has to be freaking out internally.

"Every injury you've ever had gets healed once you're dead, though some people choose to keep them so that they can show them off. I'd rater not show the needle marks I had", said Nyx.

"Can we check out what happened now?", interrupted Sabine.

"The girl is right. The sooner you explain, the sooner I will stop badgering you", said Tera.

"Yeah alright. Start simulation", Nyx said. How he knew this was the right moment in time, I'll have to ask later.

The me in the simulation started to move, when Kanan ran past me, just like I remember. Then the cockpit door opened to Hera on the floor pushing me away with the force before a white light shined throughout the ship. Then we cut off to me walking up in the void.

"Can we go back?", asked Kanan. Nyx nodded and did what was asked, making my simulation walk backwards to the point were I was just entering the cockpit.

The image resumed playing and Kanan seemed to concentrate on something, before the image went back to white.

"Alright, what do we do now?", asked Kanan.

"Now, we just need to find an event similar to this", said Nyx messing with the air? If we weren't making progress, I would've thought he's crazy. Though, considering everything that's happened to him, I wouldn't doubt it.

Kanan pulled me to the side for a moment while we waited for Nyx to do something, "Ezra, do you want to tell me something?", asked Kanan.

"What? Not that I can think of", I answered, getting suspicious.

"How about the small detail of Hera force pushing you out of the cockpit", said Kanan.

That's what he saw. Well this isn't good.

"I don't know what you're talking about", I lied, hoping he wouldn't catch it.

"Try to hide your force signature when you lie next time. Hera can use the force?!", he exclaimed.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything! I found out yesterday, I was scared to do anything against her word", I said.

Good Ezra, your will is so strong. Might as well just say that Hera was a successful test and can't die.

"Ezra, what else are you hiding?", said Kanan. And this couldn't be worse.

"Hera might have something to do with the lab", I started, "But it's not my story to tell, not that I know much about it anyways, but I think we should both ask Hera what is going on"

He sighed and nodded, processing the information, "Does anyone else know?", he asked.

I mean…"Chopper. And Nyx. And probably Ahsoka", I admitted.

"Seriously! Of course Chopper knew before me!", said Kanan started to ramble on.

"Here!", exclaimed Nyx.

Kanan and I returned to the group and stood there, waiting for Nyx to, do something.

The image around us changed to a ship with three people, two humans and a togruta with lightsabers. Jedi.

"This is the newest event that is similar to what happened to you guys. Surprisingly I found twenty-three results of 'light consuming ship and people appearing in a magical place' ", said Nyx.

That's oddly specific.

"Start simulation!", shouted Nyx.

The three Jedi were talking to a soldier. I recognized the Jedi as Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka.

They started to freak out as something started to pull their ship. A white light then shone and they reappeared on a really green planet. I sense something familiar about this place.

The most interesting part is that Nyx didn't stop the simulation there, but instead watched with interest.

"Don't be a creep. I know she's your girlfriend, but spying on her younger self is creepy, even for you", said Tera, embarrassing Nyx.

"Shut up", he said, covering his face in frustration for a moment.

The scene continued, Anakin walking out of the ship to find a woman waiting outside.

"Hmm, pause simulation", said Nyx, "Nice to finally see 50% of the torture", I hear him say under his breath.

"So we know this has happened before. How do we get out?", asked Sabine.

"We just need to fast forward on that note", said Nyx, pressing the air again, "Ugh!", he exclaimed.

"What's wrong?", asked Tera.

"The simulation is having issues. I'll have to take the information out manually. Give me a second", explained Nyx, hitting the air.

My crew and I looked at each other strangely. Smoke suddenly burst out in front of Nyx, causing him to cough.

"Got it", he said coughing. A paper appeared on his hand and eh stated to read it, "Apparently the planet, or dimension, was destroyed and they were returned to the same point in time when they left"

"So we have to destroy this place?", asked Zeb.

"No! This means we need to keep up with the research, and it may take a while. I suggest you go out and socialize with the people", said Nyx.

"So you want us to get out of your hair?", asked Tera.

Nyx rolled his eyes, "And Tera can guide you!", he said.

"Hey!", Tera answered.

Nyx was quick to shut the simulation off and kick us out of the graveyard, "I'll get you when I find something out", he said, pushing us through the arch and leaving.

Looking around, the crowd that had been chasing us earlier calmed down and was walking around the town again.

"Oh well, guess we'll have to wait for him to finish up", said Tera, starting to walk into town.

"Can't you take us back inside?", I asked.

"Sorry, but I can't. I've only been here a few days and I'm not sure how you use that machine", she said.

"How does Nyx have a better understanding of what's going on if you arrived before him?", I asked her.

"Not really sure", she said, heading towards a cantina.

We followed her in and sat down at a booth. The people all around us were partying and having a good time, probably just trying to enjoy eternal life. Tera ordered a few drinks, but other than that, not much was going on.

Eventually I got tired of waiting around and decided to go talk to someone, "I'll be right back. I want to see if I can get some information", I said, standing up.

"Ezra it's been like fifteen minutes, can't you stay still?", asked Sabine sarcastically.

I ignored her and went to the bar, people usually talked a lot more there.

"Huh, you look rather young, you new around these parts?", asked the bartender.

"You could say that", I answered.

"We're dead kid, no need for secrecy", she answered.

I guess that's a valid point.

"I just came here today and I'm looking for some information", I said.

"Unlucky lad, killed by the Empire I presume? Such a shame for young adults to be killed off so much. What kind of information are you looking for?", she half lamented half said.

"Two things, first, why is Nyx so popular here?", I started.

"That kid? He has the ability to visit the living and interact with them. Bunch of people want him to go and do this or that. At least that's what the rumors say. He also made many enemies in his youth, so half the crowd just wants to try and kill him again", she explained.

Quite the reputation, this does lead me to my next question.

"Interesting, and what can you tell me about Project Soldier?", I continued.

She went pale and a few people around me went quiet, "If you want to know about that massacre, you should visit table seventeen over there", she said pointing to the left, "They all arrived together spontaneously and started celebrating their arrival. Claimed the project failed, don't know why they celebrate being dead", she said.

I may have an idea.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to leave a review.**

**Have a nice ****day! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I thank her and walk over to table seventeen, before being stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see that it's Kanan, "Where exactly are you going?", he asked.

Yeah, I'm not even going to attempt to lie, "Table seventeen", I answered.

"Why?", he asked.

"To get information", I said turning around and placing my attention on the table once again.

"I'm going with you", he said, following me. Fine, I don't care for secrecy anymore, we're basically dead.

"What did the lady tell you?", said Kanan.

"That they have information about Project Soldier", I said.

"Project Soldier? Does this have to do with the lab and Hera?", he said. I nodded my head yes and greeted the table.

"Hi my name is" - "Ezra! You're the kid that hung out with Okami!", exclaimed a guy.

"How do you know me?", I asked shocked.

"We were in the lab when you were making you're great escape. Thank Hera for burning down the place, though mention that it took her long enough!", exclaimed a woman.

"Hera burned down the lab?!", exclaimed Kanan. At least for once I'm the one that's leaving him in the dark.

"Oh you must be the boyfriend!", said a little boy. This left Kanan red, and if we weren't in the land of the dead, he would've probably died of embarrassment.

"Yes, yes he is, but we're here to ask some questions about what happened in the facility", I said, Kanan still too shocked to say anything.

"The facility? Sorry, but we'd rather not talk about that. We just escaped hell, we don't want to remember it. Now, if you excuse us, we're going back to celebrating!", one exclaimed, pushing us away.

"But-", I tried to argue, but it was too late. They had somehow managed to push Kanan and I out of the cantina. Well this sucks.

I sigh and sit down besides the entrance, Kanan slowly but surely, following suit.

Great! The only other person that I can ask here is Nyx and he already banished us from the graveyard while he works!

I sit there trying to find a solution, Kanan finally came out of his shock. What can we do to figure out what is going on…?

"You guys wanted to know about Project Soldier?", I heard a boy say.

I look to my left and see the little boy that was inside sitting down besides me, "Yes", I answered.

"Oh, I can tell you about it! It was a living hell!", he said.

"Do you mind talking about it?", I asked.

"Not at all! Ask away. The adults might be traumatized, but being one of the first test subjects, I got over it", he said. I'm impressed, he looks about nine years old.

"Well then, how did the project start?", I asked.

"When a Jedi was killed, except she wasn't. She survived the impossible, came back to life after being dead for some time", he said, "That's when the Empire started the project. They wanted to duplicate this regeneration to create an unstoppable army"

That sounds like the Empire.

"How about Nyx? Why is he so special?", I asked.

"He came with the anomaly, the first test subject, almost successful, until it wasn't. The other kid took the place of most successful, but she came once I was already dead", he explained.

"Speaking of the dead, why couldn't you escape?", I asked.

"Not sure. Maybe the place was cursed or something", he shrugged.

Hmm, so I still can't get all the answers. What can I ask that he would know?

"How are you feeling kid?", asked Kanan.

"Oh, I'm feeling happy mister. My experience at the facility was poop you could say. Torture almost everyday, not really talking with my cell mate, and dying doesn't really make for a good time", he said.

"Well, how about you head back inside and have some fun, you deserve it", said Kanan.

"Alright sir!", he replied.

"Thanks kid", said Kanan, waving the kid off.

"What was that Kanan?!", I exclaimed, "He was our only source of information"

"Not really", said Kanan standing up and starting to walk away.

"What do you mean Kanan?", I asked him.

"Oh, so now you want to share secrets", he replied.

Is he really offended because didn't tell him about Hera?

"Kanan, you can't be mad about that, can you?", I asked.

"No, but I just wanted to be dramatic when we got to the biggest source of information", he said as we walked through the arch that led to the graveyard.

"How are we going to get in?", I asked.

"I'm sure we can figure it out", he said starting to play with the wall, "Got it!"

The door opened and the row of graves was revealed once again, "Time to find Nyx!", exclaimed Kanan.

We searched for about three hours, not being able to find him, after getting through the door so easily, we had to have some difficulties in finding out the truth because nothing can be simple in life. Not just once. Never!

"Finally, we found you Nyx!", I exclaimed, running up besides him. He was looking at an empty grave sadly.

"What's wrong?", I asked, before noticing who's grave it was. Ahsoka Tano's grave.

"Nyx, we'd like to ask you about Project Soldier", said Kanan.

"Well, I think I figured out how you can get out of here, of course that means letting yourself get hunted", Nyx said.

"That's, great! Yeah, not the hunted down part, but the getting out part", I said.

"And we'll return to the exact time we left?", asked Kanan.

"You should, you may be a few minutes or seconds off though", Nyx answered.

That sounds good.

"Will Hera be back?", Kanan asked, worried.

"I, don't know", Nyx answered truthfully.

There were a few second of silence before Nyx broke it, "You know, if you're not losing any time in the living world and you want to find out about Project Soldier, I've been trying to decide whether or not I should check out her history.

I can check our happy memories later, why don't you two join me in seeing how Project Soldier started from Ahsoka's perspective? She is the one that saw it all happen", Nyx said.

"This feels like an invasion of privacy", said Kanan. It does, but it also means answers.

"It's up to you, it's not like we'll see her inner thoughts. It'l be like a tragic movie", Nyx said.

"I'm in", I said. Answers, glorious answers!

Kanan looked at me unsurely before sighing and nodding in agreement.

"Alright then. Please touch the grave to start this off", said Nyx.

We found ourselves back in the weird dimension of memories, "How do we know when to start?", I asked.

"Don't worry, I know when she got captured first, it's when it basically started", explained Nyx. He started playing with the air again until an image of an alley in Coruscant appeared. This reminds me an awful lot of my vision.

"You guys ready?", asked Nyx.

Kanan and I nodded at him, hoping we were actually prepared to witness the following pieces of history.

"Alright then. Start Simulation!", exclaimed Nyx.

The End.

**A/N: And this is the end, for this story. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this weirdness. Feel free to leave a review! "The girl from the white room" is up next where we finally see what happened in the facility. I can't promise how long it will take me to write it though...**

**Thanks again and have a great day! :)**


End file.
